


My Boyfriend Who Lives In Coruscant

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [66]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, brothers being brothers, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Dogma has A Boyfriend.  Domino has Concerns.
Relationships: Dogma/Blockade, Dogma/Original Clone Character
Series: Soft Wars [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 39
Kudos: 499





	My Boyfriend Who Lives In Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



> SailorSol started it but there's been a SLEW of enablers who've popped out of the woodworks to give me gas. So here it is you ingrates. I hope you choke. >.>
> 
> And it's BLOCKMA now I have spoken.
> 
> Also have some [amazing karking Blockade art](https://dragneel-twins.tumblr.com/post/616603955510788096/this-is-thefoundationproject-s-lovely-trooper) by the lovely Echo of [@dragneel-twins](https://dragneel-twins.tumblr.com/)

Fives is the one they vote to Talk About It. Fives _objects_.

Echo only looked a little ashamed when he’d thrown Fives bodily under _that_ speeder. Tup couldn’t meet his eyes as he’d voted but offered a hesitant ‘You’re really good at that kind of stuff’ in defense. None of the rest of Domino had even batted an eye before voting for him.

General Skywalker had raised both hands. “It’s you or me,” he’d said. Fair, Fives would have done the same thing.

But what it means is Fives gets to brave Crest Squad’s office, ferret out Dogma and determine whether or not his holonet boyfriend is imaginary. And if he’s not… or more accurately if _Dogma_ thinks he’s not, then they get to have a long, uncomfortable discussion on how not everyone on the holonet is who they say they are.

Well, Fives tells himself with feigned cheer, at least he’s better off than Captain Rex!

Captain Rex gets to talk with Lt Hardcase today about what are appropriate methods of getting Commander Wolffe’s attention, and why brawling with every Wolfpack member in sight isn’t one of them. Kot1. Fives taps his bracer twice for Captain Rex. Then does it again for himself.

SSgt Attie looks up when Fives walks in and immediately decides he wants to be somewhere else. “Caff run,” he orders, ignoring the fact that Crest has a maker specifically for their office. “Private Stak with me.”

“Need anything?” Stak asks as SSgt Attie herds him out of the room with brisk efficiency.

“Pass,” Dogma mutters. “Block says my caffeine intake is starting to border on self-harm.”

SSgt Attie and Stak both give Fives deeply sympathetic looks as they go, firmly shutting the door behind them. Yeah, Fives _really_ wishes this hadn’t been one of the times Echo had chosen to be assertive.

Dogma very pointedly does not look up while all of this happens. “What did you break this time?”

Fives clicks his tongue. “Rude.” He raps a knuckle hard on the top of Dogma’s bowed head because little brothers should know what kind of uppityness will earn them a thumping. “What if I just came by to say hi?”

Dogma slowly drags his eyes up from his holopad for full effect. Fives can tell he’s been practicing that look on Lt Jesse for a while.

“We’re a little concerned,” Fives starts and _immediately_ shifts gears as Dogma’s face closes down like an emergency airlock. “You haven’t been back to dorm in a couple of days,” he covers quickly. “I know you have a cot in here but we wanted to make sure you were actually sleeping. Y’know, unimportant thing, sleep. Yep.”

Dogma inspects him flatly for just the wrong side of too long before deciding to let him have this one. The thing is, Fives is sincere: Dogma’s self-isolation is one of the many, many things on The List Of Things Fives Should Discuss.

“Hevy’s getting twitchy, not putting eyes on you in a couple of days.”

“Hevy’s got issues,” Dogma snarks back easily, like the hypocrite he is, like a single one of them have any room to talk. He’s smiles tightly to soften the words. They’ve all adjusted to Hevy’s need to put eyes on them periodically, convince himself they’re all okay.

It does what Fives intends, breaks the ice in Dogma’s expression enough that Fives can grab the chair from Stak’s desk, roll it over to Dogma’s and sit backwards on it, chin on the back. They exchange wan smiles. Dogma might not be kicking him out, or editing his last mission report to include mentions of an unidentified rash somewhere private that’ll get Fives summoned to Kix for a battery of shots, but it doesn’t mean he’s suddenly gone stupid.

“Okay so you covered the ‘Sleeping’ entry, and I’ll promise to come back tonight and keep Hevy from vibrating through the hull,” he drawls. “If _you_ _all_ can promise not to spend the night staring at me like I’ve swallowed brain-eating worms. What’s next? And are we going to work up to the big one or are we organized chronologically?”

Fives lets his head duck and he laughs, sheepishly.

Dogma was the one _hand-picked_ by Lt Jesse to work intelligence reporting just weeks after he’d come aboard, still shiny. Echo got most of Domino’s book smarts, but when they'd basically adopted Dogma they'd found he could cover for all of Domino's previously poor ability to find connections.

“I’m not mad,” he continues, “I know you guys are just concerned.” He taps his stylus against the steel surface of the desk. It’s just fast-paced enough that Fives can guess that ‘not mad’ isn’t entirely truthful. Fives has spent hours considering this conversation, building up a script to follow. He decides to discard it.

“When we get back to Coruscant, the first thing Domino’s going to do when we get off duty is follow Hardcase to 79s to start a fight with whatever Wolfpack members want to throw down.”

Dogma sinks back into his seat, thrown off a bit. The smile Fives gives him is the most genuine one so far. “We don’t care about the Wolfpack, don’t really have a beef with them or anything. But Lt Hardcase _really_ likes Commander Wolffe. And he has a really terrible plan that includes fighting Wolfpack members, so we’re _all_ going to go fight Wolfpack members. It’s not that we _don’t think he can’t handle it_. Or that we _don’t trust him_. But the LT is ours and Commander Wolffe isn’t. So we’ll throw down.”

Dogma’s trying not to grin, but it’s still a soft little thing breaking out at the corners of his lips. “Nothing to do with ‘not trusting him to handle himself’ huh?”

“Nothing at all,” Fives confirms. “Relatedly, me n’ Echo are going to spend our _second_ day on Coruscant at the range reminding the senator sisters that Torrent’s still the best at ranged combat. Just to smash that point home again, in case they think we’ll let em win because our General’s gone on one of em. _The General_ , by the way, we definitely don’t trust to look after himself. The handmaidens will eat him alive if we don’t keep an eye out.”

Dogma’s fighting laughter now, and doing no better at hiding it than the smile. Fives leans forward, whispers conspiratorially.

“Echo always makes sure to shoot exactly five points higher than Mz Sabé. Every time. It makes her _so pissed_.”

Fives really likes Dogma’s giggle, even if Dogma thinks it makes him seem unprofessional. He’ll go until he runs out of air, snort, then start again. It’s a good sound, one of a happy brother not bothering with reserve.

“So when we ‘come to you with concerns’ it means we’d just like to meet him. Have a conversation. Y’know, perfectly reasonable.”

“Get karked,” Dogma shoots back promptly, still giggling. “First off no. If any of you meet him before I do I’ll be forced to get you promoted to head someplace dominated by sulphur-based life forms. And second hell no. After what you just said you never get to meet him ever.”

“We’ll only rough him up a little,” Fives wheedles.

“I’ll edit your files so they’ll build all of your coffins three inches too short,” Dogma retorts.

“Oh _big_ words! No faith in your own brothers, huh vod?”

“It’s got nothing to do with not trusting you to handle yourselves,” Dogma parrots in a way that would make Echo proud. “He’s just _that_ good.”

Fives reaches out both of his hands, wiggles his fingers until Dogma reluctantly reaches back. He swings their clasped hands just a little.

“Not everyone is who they say they are online.”

Dogma meets his eyes, calm but determined. “I know.”

“And sometimes people want to take advantage of you. And it’s easier to do if they’ve convinced you you’re in a relationship.”

“I know that too. Block’s not like that. He’s GAR. A vod. We talk on internal net.”

People are people though, and vode are people. And sometimes a vod might be willing to twist things to get someone terrifyingly clever and just a touch devious in their back storage pouch. Torrent’s working their name up in status, and Dogma has a finger on the pulse of all Torrent’s missions. A lot of vode might think he’s an acceptable sacrifice, to climb up the ranks.

“Fives. _Trust me_. I know him. I can’t… I can’t tell you who he is yet. It’s kind of complicated. But I know him, and he’s not like that.”

Slowly, Fives nods. Makes the decision to trust.

“Okay. Okay vod. Then tell me what you can about this young man of yours.”

Dogma’s grin is sudden and stunning and the kind of uncomplicated Fives hasn’t seen from him in a very long time.

“He’s the _most_ sarcastic asshole in the populated galaxy, and he had to compete with his boss for _that_ title…”

Dogma’s the best of them at seeing connections. If he thinks this guy is genuine, Fives will accept that.

And if it turns out he’s _not_ genuine. Well. Domino will just have to take care of it, won’t they?

Dogma’s Lt. Jesse’s favorite. They won’t get caught.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Strength. If this is your first time dabbling in this little universe of mine, know that this is an in-joke that started [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407009). Back  
> 


End file.
